Team Crafted The Movie
by Kingrell1326
Summary: Every 300 years a monster that goes by the name Doomagetin tries to destroy the world but fails because a group of heroes stop him. Now hes back with help whos going to stop them. This is Team Crafted The Movie
1. Chapter 1

Every few hundred years, a giant monster that goes by the name Doomagetin I know it sounds

dumb but its his name moving on. Doomagetin would always try to destroy the world but he

always stopped by a team of fighters that stop Doomagetin. It been a few hundred years since

Doomagetin was defeated I wonder if hes planning his next attack. In a dark cave in the dark

woods a man made of lava was walking around his cave, waiting. " I waited 300 years for this day

to come and now just one more day this planet will be gone forever," said the man. "muhahahah

HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough". Team Crafted The Movie. Bajan Canadian

Hunger games song starts playing. Cast: Deadlox, Skydoesminecraft, Minecraft Universe, Bajan

Canadian, Jerome, Ssundee, Kingrell, Kat the queen. Written by: Kingrell. music by :

MinecraftUniverse and BajanCanadian and Skydoesminecraft and Minecraft jams and others.

Based on a idea I thought was good. Minecraft by: Notch. A 13 year old boy was running from 3

other teens. He ran as fast as he could but he reached a dead end. The three other teens walked

slowly to the boy. One of the teens had a diamond sword with diamond armor and the others had

bow and arrows with iron armor. "looks like this is the end,"said the boy. The teen with the

diamond sword raised his sword up and it fell out his hand wait what, "Got him ATTAAAACK,"

yelled a man with a checkered jacket and brown hair. A bacca with a tuxedo jumped from a tree

and punchef the teen with the diamond armor making him fall. "You alright," said the bacca. "Yea

but you should turn around", said the boy. The bacca turned around and saw bows pointing at him

and the boy. " Um Mitch alittle help here", said the bacca. "Here I come biggaums (or something

like that) hang on", said Mitch or Bajancanadian. " Hurry up these guys don't look friendly", said

the bacca. " Well you did beat up their leader", said the boy. Mitch, who was standing on a giant

mountain stared at the bacca and the teens and the boy. Mitch looked behind him and saw a blue

astronaut. "Dude your not going to help them", said The astronaut. "Watch this"said Mitch. Mitch

jumped off the mountain. The astronaut looked at Mitch as he was falling. "DON'T DIE" Yelled the

astronaut. As Mitch was free falling the boy and the bacca was about to get shot. " Any last

words", said one of the teens. "Only two look up" said The boy. The teens looked up and saw

Mitch. " YOU SHOULD OF SEEN MY LAST HUNGER GAMES", yelled Mitch. Mitch landed in front of

the teens and got out his diamond sword and sliced one of the teens arms off and knocked him

down. Mitch looked at the other teen and he ran away and tripped on a rock then a pig fell on him

. "That was so easy", said Mitch."YES WE WON" yelled the bacca. "Jerome remember", said the

boy as he pointed at the teen with the diamond armor. "Oh yea", said Jerome aka the bacca.

Jerome grabbed Mitch's diamond sword and stabbed the last came and that mean't they won. "Ok

now we won", said Jerome. " Wait wheres Jason",said Mitch. Just then Jason aka the blue

astronaut came falling out the sky and landed on the boy. "OWWWWWWWEY"! yelled the boy.

Oops my bad Kingrell"said Jason as he got up. "Yea your bad" said Kingrell aka the boy. The guys

teleported back to the lobby on thenexus server. "Whew that was the best hunger games ever"

said Mitch. "It was the worst hunger games ever to me I had no weapons or armor" said Kingrell.

"We told you a million times go to the chest at spawn and don't go to find a chest somewhere

else" said Jerome. "You know im retarded" said Kingrell."Lets just go home im tired" said Jason.

They went on a teleporter and teleported out of the thenexus server and when home. In a dark and

mysterious cave, a man that looks like Steve but have white eyes was sitting on his throne,

waiting for some reason. Someone was walking into his cave and He got ready to attack the

intruder. The person walking in was Doomagetin. "Who are you" said the man. "Just a lava

monster walking in" said Doomagetin. The man got in a fighter position. " WHO ARE YOU TELL ME

OR YOULL BE TURNED INTO COBBLESTONE" said the man. Doomagetin laughed. "So you don't

know the legend of Doomagetin" said Doomagetin. The man got out of his fighter postion. "Why

are you here" said the man. "I came here to work with you" said Doomagetin. "For what" said the

man. " To destroy the world I tried to destroy it for years and failed all the times I did now I will

destroy it with the help of you so will you help me Herobrine" said Doomagetin "Yes I will" said

Herobrine as he smiled evil like. ( The youtube song Herobrine came on as the screen fades ).

**Im back with another minecraft story you may want to read the oneshot of the other one to know about kingrell. I dont own minecraft or any of the youtubers i own doomagetin kingrell kat and the plot. I dont own herobrine either**


	2. Chapter 2

# Team crafted the movie part 2 #  
When Mitch, Jason, Jerome, and Kingrell reached the Team crafted mansion, Sky was arguing

with Ssundee about which is better gold or diamond. "NO BUDDER IS BETTER THAN THAT

DIAMOND STUFF" yelled Sky. "NO DIAMONDS IS BETTER AND ITS NOT BUDDER ITS GOLD" yelled

Ssundee. Then Kingrell got in the argument. "No actually chocolate is better than both", said

Kingrell. "NO ITS NOT", said Ssundee and Sky. The three argued for awhile. Then a girl walked by

which made Kingrell stop arguing. It was Kat, Kingrell's future girlfriend eh not really Kingrell have

a huge crush on her so that what he call her she is also the same age as Kingrell. "Hey Kat how

are you doing" said Kingrell. "Good and I heard you almost got killed by some people in the hunger

games" Kat said as she laughed. Kingrell was embarrassed but it wasn't the first time but that's

another story. "Hey where's deadlox" said Jason. Then Deadlox fell from on the ceiling. In

Herobrine's lair that got big somehow it was full of mobs like the zombie, skeleton, spider, and

others. "So what are we doing here" said Zombie. "I don't know we were just called here" said

Skeleton. "I'm booooooooooooored" said Spider. Herobrine and Doomagetin came walking on a

large tall pillar. "Ahem", said Herobrine but no-one heard him. "Ahem" said Herobrine no one still

didn't hear him. "AHEM", said Herobrine. "Look up there", said an enderman. "Now that I have your

attention"said Herobrine. The mobs started singing. "First I opened my eyes then I felt such a

strange breeze I have traveled a world made of blocks totally unbeknownst to me" said the mobs.

Herobrine got mad and yelled" SHUT UP NOW!". The mobs got quiet. "Now that I have your full

attention I want to introduce this lava monster named Doomagetin", said Herobrine. "Nice to meet

you all psych I don't care about any of you", said Doomagetin. "Ooh Ooh Ooh can we introduce

ourselves in a song", said Skeleton. "Yea let's do that" said Zombie. "I have a feeling that a

musical number is going on" said Doomagetin. "Yep it is", said Herobrine (Rap called The mob rap

by JT Machimna or YouTube I'm using all my favorite parts of the mob rap from the zombie,

skeleton, creeper and I will most of the mobs. I will also take out the swear words gotta keep it

clean).

"Look like everyone came to the meeting. Zombie take it away"said Skeleton.

Zombie: They call me undead an ABOMINATION Better get yourself prepared for ZOMBIE CHASIN Once I'm on your tail I cannot be stopped I'll keep slammin' on your door until I KNOCK IT OFF (GRRRRRRRRR!)  
Is one of three words In my vocab If I say BLEH BLEH Then you made me MAD And if you push me I'll push you back My skin is green and my heart is BLACK

Skeleton I'm like walking corpse of LEGOLAS I got a bow in my hand and I NEVER MISS I'm menace to everybody in the game You hear my bones CLICK CLACK And ya know my name Cuz I'm a skeleton Ya better run I'll shoot ya bum PUNK Just because I think it's fun If you're outside at night You should try to hide I'll be lookin' for ya while I take a SPIDER RIDE Squid I just love swimming under the sea And I never bother anybody!  
I just love swimming in the ocean…

Creeper The Creepers back in this hizzy!  
If you don't like getting blown up then you should run away quickly!  
If you don't have good shelter, then you should probably get busy!  
I'm gonna blow off your face as soon as you try to hit me! Blah

Zombie pigman I spawn within the depths of nether So I'm rather accustomed to fiery weather And I'm on patrol with a golden sword Gettin' ready to attack So COME AT ME BRO SNORT SNORT Don't try to make me OVERREACT Because once I'm provoked, you get the WHOLE PACK You may call us butt buddies and we are just that cuz we smell like bacon and we taste like GLASS

Ghast My voice is high-pitched so nobody likes me I can't live in a house Cuz that'd be a tight squeeze I fly freely with my eyes squeezed tight Take a nap in the sky Till find a fight and then I SQUEAL like a girl and I breathe fireballs If you think that you can take me then I hope you're kinda tall I'm the biggest in size and I use it well I may sound like a baby but I SPAWN IN HELL

Enderman Well...  
I'm an Enderman...  
...rapping isn't my THING But I guess I'll do SOMETHING since...  
I'd prefer not to SING I'm tall and dark, all I do is walk minding my own business until I'm pissed off Is this block from your house?  
WELL NOW IT'S MINE Don't look at my face and we'll be JUST FINE

Blaze I'm from the nether man, all I do is rave This is why I'm hot, 'cause I love to blaze (cough cough)  
Getting smoky, spittin' flames Take a Blaze rod bro, you'll be usin' it for days

Slime &amp; Magma Cube Slime : Slime and Magma Here!  
Magma Cube : Just a hoppin' if you can tell!  
Slime : I'll surprise ya when your mining!  
Magma Cube : And you'll find me down in Hell!  
Slime : Oh snap! If you attack-  
Magma Cube : -we split in half to no end!  
Slime : Magma Cube?  
Magma Cube : What's up Slime?  
Slime : Time to bounce my friend!

Spider Crawling hissing attacking insulting harrasanating anything that may be living my mission is to simply kill everything take a finish of you I'll be jumping and sprinting for miles and now the mobs are winning and you can never stop them, 'cause nobody steps on us!

Skeleton : Um, um excuse me but where are you from sir?  
? : You don't need to know Skeleton : But you're not on the roster! We like to keep track of all the mobs that come through ? : You do not need to know Skeleton : I'm sorry but I do! Just your name would be fine!  
? : Walk away or you will die!  
Skeleton : If you're a mob, what kind?  
Herobrine : People call me HEROBRINE!  
Skeleton : Oh my god… EVERYBODY RUN!

Herobrine I am the spirit of Minecraft! No one can touch me!  
Even when you think your alone you feel like something is watching!  
And if you see my name, you should run while you can I will rip through the Earth 'till I find where you stand!  
And before I was like this you must understand…  
I was no different than you… I used to be…  
A man… Thank you

"RUBBISH",yelled Doomagetin as he threw a cake at Herobrine

**I copied and paste the rap and i dont own nothing except the story and ocs REVIEW IF ITS NOT GOOD DONT REVIEW. This was also the longest chapter I ever made and if you want more musical numbers say you want more musical numbers and spot some errors for me**


	3. A NEW CHAPTER not really update

# Update #  
Yo Kingrell here and I have a short little thing to tell you. I am not done with fanfiction or with this story. I have school then my internet go out then I have no ideas for team crafted the movie or my other story. I will come back soon. I will try to write a chapter for my stories . Also I'm on Google plus if anyone know what that is follow me I will follow back. OK that's all I have to say. Kingrell out. Spoiler: my next story will have a blue hedgehog meet a certain cube head in a world made of blocks.


	4. NEW CHAPTER FOR REAL THIS TIME

# Team crafted the movie #  
"Why do I have a feeling something bad going to happen" said Mitch as he walked to his

fridge. "You have a feeling everyday about something bad is going to happen"said Kat. "I

know it's just that I feel something is going to happen right now" said Mitch. (DRAMATIC

MUSIC PLAYS AS THE CAMERA ZOOMS TOWARDS MITCH). Mitch farts. "Ew Mitch you are

nasty" said Kat as she covers her nose. Mitch laughs. Kingrell walks in saying "Hey guys

do you think that..." said Kingrell before he fell out from smelling Mitch's fart . "Great Mitch

you killed Rell now what" said Kat. "Kiss him to make him come back to life" said Mitch.

Kat looked at Kingrell then at Mitch then at Kingrell. "Fine"said Kat. She bent down on her

knees then she bent her head down to Kingrell's lips and was about to kiss him. Until Sky

came with a bucket of lava. "Hey guys I was wondering how the bucket dont melt when

you put lava in it". said Sky. The bucket slipped out of Sky hand and fell on Kingrell um ...

thing. Kingrell woke up screaming loud and holding his thing.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHH"! Yelled Kingrell. The scream was so loud Doomagetin and Herobrine could hear

it. Lets see what they are doing now. "Do you hear that" said Doomagetin. "Yea it sound

like a little girl screaming" said Herobrine. "But anyhoo these mobs here are a little let's

say weak" said Doomagetin. The mobs got mad. "How dare you call me weak" said

Skeleton. "I'm the strongest mob ever" said Iron golem (Don't ask how he got there). "I

smell like someone that just took a dump" said Zombie. "Do you have powers that make

them stronger" said Herobrine. "Yep" said Herobrine. Herobrine used one of his powers

that make mobs stronger,better, and big. Zombie started to transform into a giant, fat,

mutant zombie with muscles. Skeleton transformed into a mini gun holding skeleton with

full diamond armor. Creeper turns into a giant tnt creeper mixed with a charged creeper.

Spider turns into a human like spider with two diamond swords with diamond armor.

Zombie pigman turns into the same thing as Zombie but have a giant golden hammer.

Enderman turns into a taller enderman with 6 arms. Squid turns into a mutant squid that

walks on two feet and also have fighting skills. Herobrine stops transforming mobs. "Why

did you stop"said Doomagetin. "You said you are going to rule the world tommorrow right"

said Herobrine. "Yea why" said Doomagetin. "Well your next" said Herobrine. Herobrine

used his powers once again on Doomagetin. Herobrine was transforming Doomagetin into

a giant... too much info. "Yes power MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA cough cough" said

Doomagetin. (Kanye west song stronger came on as the camera zooms out to see the

mobs and Doomagetin). End of chapter

**I know this chapter isn't that good but I was rushing to give you a chapter after so long. Also make sure you review a nice review and favorite and follow this story if you like it. **


End file.
